R13 Application for the 2014 AUA Urological Oncology Research Symposium: Progress in Translational Urological Oncology Research Abstract: The 2014 American Urological Association (AUA) Urological Oncology Symposium, Progress in Translational Urological Oncology, will be held at the 2014 AUA Annual Meeting in Orlando, Florida on Friday, May 16, 2014 from 8:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. The meeting agenda is organized into two major topic sessions and a closing Special Topic Keynote presentation. The morning theme will focus on progress arising from the prostate cancer SPOREs with an emphasis on differentiation of indolent versus aggressive prostate cancer, and the afternoon theme will focus on progress from the renal and bladder SPOREs. The goals of both sessions are to catalyze translation of laboratory findings into clinical settings and vice-versa. Ample tim will be allotted for question and answer periods and networking. Speakers will consist of leaders drawn from the three Genitourinary SPOREs. Leaders of the AUA and its affiliated specialty societies, including the Society of Urologic Oncology (SUO) and the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR), will be invited to attend. Scientific and program officers from the National Cancer Institute (NCI) will also be invited to attend. This application requests an award to help defray costs for the AUA Urological Oncology Symposium to be held on May 16, 2014 at the AUA Annual Meeting in Orlando FL. The support would provide travel awards for approximately 20 young investigators to attend the meeting, cover modest speaker honoraria ($200 each), and defray costs of meeting rooms and A/V needs. The focus of this symposium will be on the Genitourinary SPOREs with the intent of catalyzing translation of research findings to clinical application in prostate, bladder and kidney cancer. Up to 250 attendees are expected to participate in this program. The symposium seeks to create synergies and foster collaboration in urological oncology by bringing together scientists and clinicians at all career levels in a stimulating and interactive setting. We will actively recruit participation of new investigators, especially minorities and women, to this outstanding program.